Aster Phoenix (ARC-V)
| gender = Male | occupation = Commander-in-Chief of the Arc Area Project | school = Duel Academy | anime_deck = Destiny HERO | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Aster Phoenix, known as Edo Phoenix in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Aster Phoenix that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He is the Commander-in-Chief of the Duel Academy forces occupying Heartland City. Design Appearance Like his Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart, Aster has gray-colored hair and dark blue eyes. he wears a silver formal suit with black shoes. He is fair skinned. As a commander of Duel Academy forces, Aster wears a collared blue-green regal cloak, with yellow shoulder pads. The cloak's chest area is colored white, and has small yellow buttons. During his initial encounter with Yuya, Aster wore a large grey hooded cloak that completely obscured him and his clothes. Personality Aster seems to take traits from his original counterpart, being overall serious and fairly aggressive when Dueling. Due to unknown circumstances, he bears a hatred towards Yusho Sakaki and wants to find him at all costs, to the point of Dueling Yuya purely to use him as bait. His anger increased progressively at seeing "Performapal" cards and "Smile World". In contrast with this, Aster does seem to have a much brighter side to his personality, as before learning that Yuya was Yusho's son, he was willing to lend a helping hand in finding his father, being far more benevolent than most Duel Academy agents who would resort to assault people on sight, although he likes to get to the point quick as he pressured Yuya for information to help him. Aster seems to be a quick learner as well, as he was able to learn how Action Cards worked like merely through watching Yuya and needed no explanation to try it himself. Aster refers himself with the "boku" pronoun, and uses some English counterparts for some game terms like his Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart. He calls the Graveyard the "Cemetery", refers to card effects with the word "effect" rather than the Japanese "koka" and employs phrases such as "Activating the Set card" rather than "(card type) activate" as is most common. Biography History Aster was assigned as the Commander-in-Chief of Duel Academy's invasion in the Xyz Dimension. He Dueled against Yusho Sakaki and the Entertainment Duel had an impact on him. Aster eventually sent Yusho to the Fusion Dimension. Wishing to prove that the ideals of Duel Academy were correct, he began searching for Yusho, who hid his location once in the Fusion Dimension from Aster. Heartland City Aster disappeared from Duel Academy's base in Heartland City, to the chagrin of Mamoru Noro. Aster searched for Yusho, clutching half of a torn copy of "Smile World". He ran into Yuya Sakaki and asked what he was doing. When Yuya answered that he was searching for his father, Aster realized he was Yusho's son. He then resolved to capture Yuya in an attempt to lure Yusho out, commenting that he would never forget Yusho's name. The two Dueled and Aster expressed anger at seeing "Performapal" monsters and "Smile World". Aster Fusion Summoned "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy", but Yuya countered with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Aster was surprised that Yuya could Xyz Summon and was reduced to 100 LP. Aster fought back, insisting he couldn't be defeated by an Xyz Monster. Yuya used the Action Card "Acceleration" to escape defeat and then proceed to Rank-Up "Dark Rebellion" into "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon". Aster grabbed an Action Card, "Miracle", himself, but it would not have stopped him from losing, so he forced a DRAW using the effect of "Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy". Duel Academy students rushed in afterwards, concerned for their Commander. Deck As his counterpart did in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Aster uses a "Destiny HERO" Deck. His Deck includes the ability to perform a Fusion Summon. His Deck focuses on brute force, in the forms of both attacking and effect damage. To counter Xyz Monsters, he utilizes "D - Death Match", which ensures a boost for his monsters against said cards. Other cards For a currently unknown reason, Aster carries half of a torn copy of "Smile World". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters